Demitria's Diaries
by raquel1128
Summary: Continuing from Season 5. Damon and Bonnie are now dead and in the natural version of the Other Side, where they find Demitria, a girl from Damon's past who says she is able to help them get back to the world of the living. On their journey they will uncover both Damon's and Demitria's past, the origin of werewolves and of witches and the truth about the Original family.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a calm and beautiful day as Demitria stood by the fireplace in the little cottage, right in the middle of the woods, just watching the flames flicker as they turned the logs into ashes. The cottage was quite small and very old, its wooden floors we're really worn out, the front door creaked whenever it moved and some of the windows didn't open anymore. On the outside, the stone-built façade was covered in ivies and missing a few stones but Demitria still loved it regardless. She thought the cottage had a good energy and she loved how in touch with the elements she felt there, secluded in the middle of the forest.

Watching the flames was calming her down, fire had always given her a sense of comfort, ever since she was a little girl and, today, she really needed it, as she was particularly nervous. She could tell that today was the day. The day she would see him again, she could feel it. Demitria had always been able to tell whenever he was near, and now, after nearly 150 years, they would meet again. Though that wasn't the reason why she was nervous, she loved him, his presence would never make her nervous, it was his reaction. They parted ways with a lie, a lie he was told was the truth, and that lie broke his heart. She hoped he wouldn't run away from her and gave her a chance to tell him the truth. She also hoped he was still in love with her, but if not, telling him the truth would have to suffice.

A few hours passed and Demitria got more impatient. She was taking a walk through the forest to clear her head when, all of a sudden, she felt him. He was there.

"Sheila!" She shouted.

"What is it, my dear?" The woman rushed her way to Demitria.

"They're here." Sheila's face hardened, but then softened right away as the thought sank in. "Will you please go get them and bring them here?"

"Of course I can my dear. I'll be right back."

As Sheila went on her way to fetch them, Demitria went back inside and searched for the fireplace's calming effects once more. Standing there, looking at the amber flames, she lifted her right hand closer to her face, and taking a long, reminiscing look at the ring on her hand she was able to calm herself down completely._ "I have nothing to be nervous about."_ She thought to herself as the front door swung open behind her.

_**Disclaimer**_

I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters/storylines.

I have only created Demitria and some of the settings.


	2. Chapter 1 - Into the Woods

**Chapter One - Into the Woods**

_Damon's POV_

Damon held Bonnie's hand as darkness collapsed on them. He thought it would hurt. Sure, they were already dead, but in his mind being sucked into oblivion was like death 2.0, so it ought to hurt. Only he was wrong, it didn't hurt at all. In one moment everything was dark and in the other he was opening his eyes, just like he had simply fallen asleep and was now waking up.

Damon found himself laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling as his mind went from foggy to clear. Slowly he sat up straight on the bed and looked around him.

"What the hell?" He thought as soon as he recognised his own room. Though it wasn't his current room, it was the old one from the old Salvatore Mansion, which was now in ruins. So how was he there? Was this room just some sort of a projection? Or had he somehow travelled in time? And also, where was Bonnie?

Damon got up from the bed and searched the rest of the house for some resemblance of an answer, but he found nothing. The house was completely decorated and exactly how he remembered it, but it was deserted. When he got to the living room he sat on the couch, resting his head on his hands. Wherever he was, he was all alone.

"Damon?" He lifted his head up from his hands to find Bonnie staring back at him. "Bonnie!" He got up right away and had to stop himself from hugging the Bennett witch. He may have not liked her in the past but right now he was just happy that he wasn't alone.

"I checked the whole house, no one else was here but me. How did you get here?" He asked.

"To be really honest, I'm not sure." Bonnie answered. "I woke up alone, in my house, it was empty as well. Then I just thought that I had to find you and all of a sudden… I was standing right here. What is this place?"

"It's the old Salvatore Mansion, the one that's currently in ruins." He answered the witch.

"Then how are we in it?"

"I have no idea." Damon paused for a moment to think. "Wait… if you were able to find me, we might be able to find other people that are here as well."

"My grams! She and the witches probably know something about this place. Here, take my hand." Bonnie reached her hand out to Damon. "I don't know for a fact if it will make a difference but maybe it will keep us from splitting up again." Damon hesitantly took her hand. "Now just think about my grandmother, about finding her." He closed his eyes and did as she told him to. By the time he opened them back up he and Bonnie were outside, in the middle of a forest.

He recognised that forest, it was close to the Salvatore Mansion. Damon used to play with Stefan there, they would climb some of those trees whenever their father wasn't watching. He recognised some of the trees perfectly, the pine tree Stefan fell from when he was 9, the "monster tree" as Damon used to call it when he was little, a tree that was crocket and with broken branches, and that big oak tree, he had had his first heartbreak under it on a rainy day.

"Damon?" Bonnie brought him back from memory lane.

"What?"

"We're in the wrong place, my grams isn't here." She told him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Who said so?" Damon and Bonnie turned around to find her grandmother standing there, smiling with her arms wide open to welcome Bonnie who ran to her. "I'm right here child, I'm right here." The elder woman said as she held on to her granddaughter. "I was starting to get worried about the two of you."

"Why?" Damon asked. "We've been here for like 10 minutes, same as you."

"No, I'm afraid it really isn't." The Bennett witch said, with a stern look on her face.

"What do you mean grams?" Bonnie asked her while pulling away from the embrace.

"Everyone who was on the Other Side got here at a different time. The one who had been there for the longest got here first and the others started to arrive afterwards."

Damon could tell where she was going with that. "You mean us, don't you?" He said. "Just tell us, how long has it been since the Other Side collapsed?" He was dreading the answer, but he knew they needed to know. From the moment they had arrived in that place he pictured the people he left behind mourning him, but what if enough time had passed and they had already moved on? Maybe now Elena and Stefan were together. Or maybe his brother had turned his humanity switch off again, or maybe even Elena. Life as he knew it could be completely different now that he wasn't in it. How different it was depended on the amount of time that had passed.

She took a moment to answer, which seemed like a lifetime for both Damon and Bonnie. "It's been two months." She finally said.

"Two months?" Bonnie asked, while Damon turned away from the two Bennett witches and cursed under his breath.

So many things could have happened in two months. It had taken Elena less than that to mourn Alaric, her aunt and even her brother. Everyone he cared about was far too used to loss and he knew that, by now, his death was a closed chapter. He also knew that if no one had found a way to get them back to the world of the living so far, then they probably never would. Game over.

"Yes, my dear I'm afraid so. Now the two of you follow me." The woman said as she began walking through the forest. Damon didn't really care anymore, but what else could he do? He could either, a) spend his afterlife completely alone, or b) he could stay with Bonnie and her grandmother. The first option was quite tempting, but for now, he would stay with them, so he followed the woman.

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked.

The woman turned around to face them as she spoke. "I've been here for about a week and a half, and when I got here I met someone who knew about the two of you, and she told me that she could help you get out of this place." She smiled and kept on walking. Behind her, Bonnie and Damon looked at each other in a complete state of confusion.

"Do we know who she is?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"You don't." She said looking at her granddaughter. "But Damon does." She looked at him with a hint of a smirk on her face. Damon kept quiet for the rest of the journey, if she was going to tell him who the mystery person was she would have told him right away. Instead of asking anything he just searched his memories for someone, anyone who could possibly help them, but he simply didn't have a clue.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, a little cottage, lost in the middle of the forest.

The older Bennett witch opened the door and let herself in, followed by Bonnie and then finally, Damon, who closed the door behind him. He saw a woman standing in front of the fireplace. She had curly brown hair cascading down her back, and a dress that looked like it was from the late 1800's. He guessed that that must have been the era when the woman must have died in, since they were all wearing the clothes they had died in.

He tried to figure out who she was. The hair seemed really familiar to him, but he quickly shoved that possibility aside. It couldn't possibly be her.

She turned around and faced them, and Damon realized just how wrong he was. It was her. The girl he had loved so much back in 1863, his first love. He had tried his hardest to erase her from his memories, he pretended like he had never met her, like all that happened between the two never happened. For nearly 150 years he had succeeded, until now. He tried to stop himself, but looking at her awoke every single supressed memory. Every look, every kiss, every single moment they had ever spent together, and the day when his heart was ripped out of his chest, on a rainy day at the base of a big oak tree.

"Demi…" He said, fighting back the tears that started to sting his eyes.

"Damon, I…" She said taking a step in his direction. He took a step back in response so she just stood there, looking at him.

"No." He simply said. He had gone through a lot in his life, but no one had ever hurt him or betrayed him like she had. "I'd rather stay dead." He opened the door and made his way out.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened? Who are you?" Bonnie Bennett finally asked after silently witnessing the whole scene.

"My name is Demitria." The stranger said. "I'm Damon's fiancé."


End file.
